Everyone and J.Z.
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and J.Z.. Overview Since the beginning of the show, either everyone doesn't trust, hate, or even fear J.Z. for Erin already told them he has the heart of charisma of a Disney Villain and large record of school detention and expulsions. So far J.Z. has made more enemies then friends, especially Gard and Selene who are between him and his "true love", Sylvia. Though he did made friends with some of his teammates. In the finale, it was revealed J.Z.'s just lonely because he was ignored in his life, especially by his own parents, to the point he turned evil. Which is why once he dominates the world, he would never be ignored. In Erin's Total Magical Realms, despite he lowered his role to anti-villain, he still seemed hated by everyone even the new ones he never meet yet. Still he brought along Zarina which was his anchor and rekindle an Scott. It was here that J.Z. secretly wants was to make friends as another part of his goal, which is similar to Max's goals as well. He doesn't want to admit it because he's too evil and stubborn to share it with. But when others witness his memories in his dreams from Slum-umbra Party, everyone starts to feel bad for him. Alejandro Anne Maria Beth Blaineley Bridgette Cameron Chef Hatchet Chris McLean While J.Z. admires Chris for being evil, he hates it when he tries to kill and mistreats the contestants which is why he agrees with Erin being the host, most of the time. In Host Kidnapping and Searching he was shocked that Chris kidnapped Erin when someone ratted her out. He was more shocked to find out it was Blaineley behind all of it. Chris decides to make more drama but breaking up his friendship with Scott about a fake video with him and Sylvia. In Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil after he found out it was fake, he swears he will make Chris pay, hinting he may lost his respect for him. Cody Courtney Dakota Dawn DJ Duncan In Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop, J.Z. berates Duncan for refusing to cosplay for the challenge. Eva Ezekiel Gard Geoff Gwen In Pilot, when Gwen asks J.Z. if is Chris McLean they are missing, J.Z. corrects her that is Mal who they are missing. Harold Heather Ivan Izzy Jasmine J.Z. and Jasmine didn't interact much. In Treasure of Duckberg, J.Z. tricked Jasmine into autographing the McDuck mansion without actually 'touching'. She got eliminated after that and she held a grudge against J.Z. because of it. Jo Justin Katie and Sadie Leshawna Lindsay Max Only interaction was in Toonchkin Truth or Dare where Max admires J.Z.'s evil and sees J.Z. as a possible ally and sidekick. But J.Z., like Scarlett, hates being second best to anyone and threatens Max to squish him. In anger, he stomps on the ground and drops him. Max try to tell him why else he wants to be on the show which, much to J.Z.'s surprise, was to meet people. This made him realize Max was like him, but coolly said only with bad guys. Mike Though they never interact with each other, J.Z. was disappointed that Mike doesn't have his evil personality, implying he forgot what happen at the end of Total Drama All-Stars despite he watched it himself. They started a feud after Mike found out J.Z. was picking on Selene. J.Z., on the other had, was not afraid of Mike even if he had his personalities' abilities. Nestor VonChristianstein Noah In Pranking Nether-Of-Them, when Noah shrugged off the gem, J.Z. told him to shut it. Owen Robbie Sam Samey They don't interact much but when they do, it's polite or awkward. Mostly because Sammy knows J.Z.'s evil while J.Z. knows Sammy is a good twin, he just doesn't care about her conflict with Amy. Scott Selene Shane Sierra Skullgal Staci Sylvia Trent Tyler Vanessa Villains Since J.Z. was young and turned evil, he admired and feared them. He also learns and uses their plans, skills, and evilness with his charms and tricks to get what he wants. So far in the show, he has gained their trust and impressions. One of his favorites was Jafar and one of them he fears is HIM. He's most favorite type of villains are Disney villains, befitting his stereotype. In Pilot, he was very pleased to see Jafar and considered his team should be called Team Jafar much to his teammates' dismay. In Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop, he cosplays Ratigan and sang World's Greatest Criminal Minds much to Erin's dismay due to a time traveling incident with the latter. He even stood up to the character when Erin called Ratigan a rat. Wataru Zarina Zoey Trivia See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone conflicts